devils dragon
by vanished flame
Summary: gid grows tired of lala's human choice and decides to take matters into his own hands. how will this play out for a ninja of skill? slight shadow skill cross,
1. Chapter 1

As Naruto was training, having gotten out of the academy for the day, a young boy walked up with a large shark grin on his face, his black eyes glinting as he watched Naruto train.

"hello." He said as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto as he was doing pushups, using only his hands.

"What do you want kid?" Naruto asked him as he kept going.

"I am not a kid, boya, I am only this short due to using most of my energy in a war that I waged. I want you to face me." He told him.

"fine." Naruto said before he flipped onto his feet. "let's get this over with." Naruto told him as he set himself.

The large grin on the others face never wavered as he vanished from sight and sent a devastating kick at Naruto only to have it dodged and create a crater in the ground where he stood. Naruto reacted to this by sending out his own kick that seemed to be nearly faster than the smaller males kick, with as much force behind it as well.

"I must give you more credit that was as strong as my own kick." The smaller of the two said to the other.

"You're strong yourself. What are you?" Naruto asked him as he glanced at the two large craters in the ground.

"I am Gid, from the planet of Deviluke. From your perspective, I would be an alien." He told Naruto getting a nod.

"I have seen stranger, very well then Gid, lets continue." Naruto told him accepting that the man was an alien, having never seen any human with a tail like his before.

"lets." Gid spoke as his grin grew even larger and a gleam shown in his eyes.

The two clashed with their kicks, neither giving way before their other foot left the ground and sent a shockwave through the training grounds as they clashed as well. Spinning to land on his hands, Naruto sent rapid kicks out at the shorter male, who in return used his lighter frame and tail to stay in the air and kick back.

The two kept up their kicks, which were exceedingly fast for any human, in Naruto's case, to do. The two's kicks seemed to send a sonic boom out when they were released and a large shockwave of wind as they clashed with the others. Not using their fists, seeing as they were fighting on even terms with only their legs, the two kept clashing, causing several trees to uproot as the moved around the clearing with impressive speed and agility.

This kept on for several minutes before Naruto blocked a stab from Gid's tail with his fist. Grinning along with Gid, Naruto proceeded to move to using only his left hand to keep himself up while he struck at Gid with both his legs and his fist. The small man was very strong as he simply blocked or countered each and every one of the attacks that Naruto had sent at him. As they fought, neither noticed the others eyes gleaming even more than they had before they started to fight seriously.

"What is your style called boy?" Gid asked him curiously.

"It matters not, we are fighting." Naruto replied to him, though his answer didn't make the others grin falter in the slightest, as if he expected that answer.

"Then let us fight seriously." He spoke as he started to gather a black sphere in his hand, Naruto gripping the hilt of his sword as he watched it cautiously. As he finished gathering it, Gid quickly brought it down onto Naruto, nearly causing him to slam into the ground as he used the blade of his katana to block the attack, something that shocked the man.

Using more force, Naruto sliced through the orb causing his sword to give off some steam, as if it had been set on fire. "So you wish to fight seriously, good." Naruto spoke with a large grin on his face. "So do I." he said.

When he spoke his words, Naruto swung his sword, still several feet from Gid after he cut through the orb, and released a wave of light at him. Travelling at speeds faster than he could match, Gid took the full brunt of the attack as he tried to dodge; for the most part it succeeded, only managing to hit his arm and leg. The attack didn't do much for physical damage but he knew that it would leave a bruise for sure, simply because of the force behind it. The bones and muscle in both his arm and leg that were hit were hurting like hell already and all he was doing was moving them to see how damaged they were.

Wincing slightly, the man grinned back at Naruto before he swung his tail like a sword and released a black wave at the same speeds as Naruto had with his sword and light wave. It seemed that they were perfectly matched as the wave hit Naruto nearly full on, only his sword taking most of the force behind it instead of trying to dodge it when he knew that he couldn't. the wave seemed to be focused on his arm rather than his middle, giving him the exact same damage as he had given Gid, though his was in a larger range than Gid's was.

"You have light while I have dark, quite fitting don't you agree?" Gid spoke his large grin still in place.

"Hehe, you have a point there Gid. We are like polar opposites." Naruto said as he laughed lightly at first.

Gid started to run at Naruto, using his tail as a springboard to give him more speed, while moving his fist back slightly. Naruto on the other hand, stood still and waited for Gid to close the distance between them before he moved. With lightning quick precision, Naruto spun around and caught Gid in the side with a spin kick, all the while calling out calmly "sword", as the attack connected with his body, Gid's eyes widened, if that was possible, before he was shot off to the side and into several trees, simply from the force of the kick.

Having not generated energy into the kick, and knowing that the smaller male had a more durable body than any human that he had ever seen, Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he came back at him again. Seconds passed into minutes before he watched the man stumble out while holding his head, obviously dizzy from the large amount of contacts that his head had made with several of the trees, even splitting a rock in half; however the rock had stopped his momentum all together.

"Now my head hurts. What was that kick anyway? It was too strong for normal humans to know." The man asked as he slowly made his way back to Naruto.

"That was a move called sword, normally I would generate energy around my leg as I kicked, thus being able to slice into the others body, but I didn't and seeing as your more durable than others, all you got was a hard kick moving at high speeds that knocked you for a loop." Naruto told him with a slight shrug.

"What is your name anyway?" Gid asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Why?"

"Your perfect. Able to spar on terms with myself, and even injure me twice. You will do nicely." Gid spoke. "I like you and I have a proposal to make."

"What kind of proposal?"

"marriage." Was Gid's simple answer.

"Sorry, don't swing that way, besides I don't want to get married." Naruto said with a blank look on his face as the two sat down.

"Oh, not even when you would become the king of the universe?"

"Don't care. Would be too much work anyway."

"Are you saying you don't want to?" the king asked sounding scary.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Naruto however, was totally unaffected by the tone that he had used making him nearly face fault if it weren't for his control. "besides, why in the nine realms of hell would you want me to be king for you?"

"Because the boy that my eldest daughter has decided to stay with, he is an earthling and can't even fight. You on the other hand are not from earth and can fight me evenly unless one of us gets distracted by the fight." He added the last part with a slight twitch of his grin.

"So, what would her marrying me do, other than force her away from him?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh, I didn't mean marry her, I have two other daughters as well. On Deviluke we do things a bit differently; any of my daughters could become the queen should they marry before the other two. You would marry before Lala, my first daughter, could thus making you the king instead of a weak human." The king told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Say I agree, what would I need to do?"

"Basically, just be there, you could let the one you marry aide you in running things or simply let her run them. You could even be off training with the troops or sleeping and she could run the kingdom. All my daughters know how, in case there was someone that married them and didn't care for running the kingdom all the time, or couldn't." he told him getting a nod.

"I can understand that." Naruto said as he looked at the sky. "If I do accept, I would like to meet them, before we wed. Both the girls, that way I know what I am dealing with, and can choose who if they like me as well."

"Ah, that reminds me, two of my daughters; they are different from the elder twin, Nana. Lala and Momo, the youngest, don't seem to care if they have a harem with their husband, while Nana is somewhat against it, though I have heard her talking about 'only If he asks me first and I approve' her own words. Also, I should warn you, she is rather sensitive, especially of her chest, or lack compared to her sisters." Gid told him, getting a nod.

"Trust me, if she likes me for me, then I will as well, that is if I accept this request of yours."

"Why wouldn't you accept anyway?" Gid wondered.

"Villagers. They don't like me, and it would extend to your daughters as well. I don't live a very luxurious life compared to the rest of the village, hell; I don't even have a nice place to live. It gets trashed all the time since the stupid villagers can't see that I am not this giant fox that attacked nearly fourteen years ago on my birthday." Naruto told him.

"Have you tried showing them that you have no tails?" the man asked him jovially causing Naruto to start to laugh at the sudden comment.

"That would be funny. 'You don't have the right person, see no tails, and have a good day.' Fantastic." Naruto said as he mimicked if he actually did that causing the king to let out a series of shark like laughs as well.

"So the only real reason that you don't wish to marry either of them is the villagers, right?"

"Not really, there is the simple fact that I just don't want to mainly. If I get married then they would want to make my life hell and try and force me to pass on what these humans call a bloodline, something that I doubt that I have." Naruto told him.

"What's a bloodline?"

"Something like your tail, special traits passed down from generation to generation. Say, like if you had a power like healing at a rapid rate and living longer than normal humans, and you yourself was a human, then they would say that you have a bloodline. There are also blood gifts, such as combining two elements and using them to create something else entirely. On this world, we use what is called Nin jutsu for the most part. We each have a natural affinity towards an element, like wind, water, fire, earth and lightning, however, there are some hat can combine two elements to create a different one. For instance, a person uses water and earth, they somehow make wood, no real sense to that one though." Naruto said to him.

"So these people are like, other species of aliens. Some have the ability to generate and control fire at their will, others shape shift. That sort of thing. It sounds like you all do these things but with the help of these jutsu." He spoke getting a nod from Naruto. "hmm, so do you have one?"

"Not sure, but I do heal rather fast, and can learn at an advanced rate when I put my mind to it. I found that seals are rather easy however. They let you do different thing, such as control the gravity around it, if done properly, and train better, or simply cause an opponent with the seal on them to be unable to move. I usually train with one of them on myself. I don't think that my light will be able to be passed on however." Naruto spoke.

"Oh, do tell." The king told him.

"Well, I found this really odd fruit a couple years back, before I met Elle, a woman how taught me how to fight, and adopted me into her small family; sadly she passed away a while back. the fruit, while tasting horrible, was all I could find to eat that day, it looked like an apple, although it was a blue color and had what looked like mini suns on it. I later learned that after eating it I could literally change into a light man, though I only use it for attacks like the light wave I hit you with. I don't really care for unfair advantages unless I need to even the playing field, or simply travel a long distance within a short time frame." Naruto told him.

"I see. Well I can assure you, if you marry either of my daughters, then you won't have to bear any child until you and they are ready to, as you are all a bit too young for that. They are only fourteen as well." Gid told Naruto getting a nod from the teen.

"I understand what you are trying to do Gid, but another reason that I won't marry either of them is that the council will try to take them away from me and grant the Uchiha with them, like they are some kind of prize, or, excuse me for this, a whore." Naruto told him as a massive twitch formed in the king's eye.

Gid, however did not react badly in any other way to this, knowing that Naruto was only giving an example. "well, this council kind of sounds stupid if you ask me." He said bluntly causing Naruto to laugh slightly.

"You have no idea."

"Well, you could always say that if you don't keep them, and keep their suitors away, that I would destroy the planet, I could even have one of my generals back it up for you. Although I am half tempted to do that anyway and take you with me before I do." Gid told him a blank look in his eyes. "Especially if they think that they can think of my daughters as whores." He growled out at the end.

"That's nice and all, but, what would you gain from me becoming your son in law?" Naruto asked him.

"I just want to step down, the added affect that I can go check out women helps." Gid said causing Naruto to shake his head at the small man.

"Figures, the only person that wants to, in a way, adopt me is a small perv." Naruto said with a sigh. "I will have to meet the two girls before I decide." Naruto told him getting a nod from the king.

"I thought as much. Truth be told, I had expected you to accept right off, many people wish to rule the universe." Gid told him, a light shrug in return.

"Yeah, well I am not most people. While it would be a bonus, I just couldn't care about it." Naruto told him getting a nod.

"So boya tell me, what is it like here? How are the women?" Gid asked him suddenly causing Naruto to laugh at the sudden change in topic.

"The village itself is probably as large as one of those earth cities, pleasant people if you are normal and don't stand out. The women, well most of them, are rather buxom and nice. Steer clear of some however, they have no chest whatsoever. Added to the fact that they all sound like harpies mated with banshees, then were boiled from the inside out." Naruto told him causing the king to shudder at the mere thought of such a being.

"That… is an oddly… vivid description you gave." He said, pausing to think of the right word to use.

"Honestly, I would prefer a succubus trying to steal my life, rather than listen to a single member of their family. Though only the cute ones, that way I have something to look at when I die." Naruto said with a light smile as the king laughed.

"They must be very bad if you would prefer a succubus then."

"Yeah, but at least with a succubus you go out doing what you love to do. Besides I bet there are some cute red haired ones as well." Naruto said to him.

"True, not sure of the hair though." Gid said to him. "So what is your life like here?" Gid asked as he looked at the sky with Naruto.

"Meh, could be worse, could be a load better. Life for me is hell, even though I have light power, there are times that I still can't outrun the mobs that form on my birthdays. Though I don't get why they are allowed to go free once they are caught, it is a crime to attack anyone in this village, especially a ninja when their civilian." Naruto said to him.

"Hmm, foolish humans, they never know what they have until it is gone from in front of them. Sad really." Gid spoke with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, by the way, if I do accept, when would we need to marry?"

"Whenever, just sooner than Lala could herself." Gid told him, "I estimate at least a couple months to a year, most, maybe two years. Her plan for doing it herself and not letting me help is going to backfire, since it is taking a while to do anything with it really." He spoke a shrug accompanying it.

"Heh, why would she want a human anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, he told off my top swordsman, Zastin when he tried to take her back home. Sadly Zastin in the most gullible man I have ever met in my life. I bet she told him that she loved him in an attempt to escape having to see more suitors, and he most likely believed it." He told him getting a sigh from the two.

"That is just… sad." Naruto said, pausing as he sighed.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I should be getting back, see if something happened yet. See you around Naruto boya." Gid said as he stood up and rose into the sky in a light colored beam.

XnoteX

If you are wondering what Naruto looks like: deviantart /art/Bardock-color- swap-245203479

Just and look. He is the one on the far right, take away tail and change hair to Naruto's normal color and style.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed by since Gid had left Naruto on his planet, the short king venturing back to his kingdom. Life for Naruto continued on normally after that and he grew faster with his skills. While at the academy Naruto was ignored by many teachers, not that he cared, and out casted by other students, all slightly younger than him by two years.

The academy was all about teaching the students how to be ninja, something they were very bad at in Naruto's opinion. They taught everything but how to be a ninja, such as history, flower arrangement and how to look better. To Naruto, all of this was not needed; a ninja is about stealth, speed and power. Not looking pretty, knowing where to place flowers or how many wives the first Uchiha clan head had. These classes just ignored Naruto way too much and so he simply ignored history, the other two classes, were thankfully assigned to be female only classes.

The academy didn't even teach them sealing, real combat, or jutsu, they taught a set style and had a firm belief that the students family would give them a real style to work with, the only jutsu that they taught was a transformation, which by accident, Naruto enhanced even further by literally changing into the person that he transformed into. A substitution, that let you swap places with objects or other people, and a clone. Now they considered this clone a Nin jutsu instead of genjutsu, although it was only an illusion which falls under gen not Nin, Naruto had always had a problem with this technique, knowing that he had more chakra than the entire class, possibly even the entire school, put together and was never taught how to control it.

There was only one teacher that tried to get him to learn, even if he was indifferent towards the teen. Iruka Umino, a man that had lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack fourteen years prior, when he saw that Naruto was in his class, he sighed to himself and figured that even though it is not likely that he will pass, simply because of his large reserves, he should give the teen proper teaching rather than ignore him or send him out to the hall for nothing while he taught the rest of the class.

Naruto, often times, slept through the classes, seeing as he knew a style that was far superior to anything that the village taught or knew, and had mastered it after being trained by Elle for several years. It only took Elle four years to fully master and she started when she was thirteen and was a full master of the style by the age of seventeen, where as she started to train Naruto after he found him looking for food at the age of ten. Naruto surprised the woman by learning and mastering the style to the point of never having to actually generate the energy unless he truly needed to, in order to deal max damage, and all this was in under four years, though he kept practicing and furthering his skill in it.

Unlike her, Naruto had mastered each of the three styles that were taught to and by her, and learned a move that she knew about, but never tried to use. She passed with a smile on her old face as she knew that her teachings and those that taught to her would live on in others.

On several occasions, Naruto had to put the younger students in their place, as they thought that they could order him around, only for them to get ignored and angered by it. Many had attempted to hit him only for him to move to the left or right, a simple dodge, with a bored look on his face. Many grew even more angered by this and attacked him together, however he never fought back until he felt the need to, something that caused many teachers to try and punish him, only for their plans to be thwarted by other students that vouched for Naruto, and other ninja that did as well.

These people, they were almost all Jounin and a few were chunnin as well, they all happened to be passing whenever the fights broke out and decided to watch, as one would loudly say, 'the youthful display of the flames of youth' causing many to look scared by the statement. Others would simply state that he was dodging and they felt there was no need to intervene as he had everything under control. The one time that someone had tried to intervene, Naruto simply kicked them out of the way, as they were about to be hit, something that caused many to wonder what he did for training that he could simply kick a Jounin away with what looked like ease.

**ZZ**

Naruto was laying in the training field that he and Gid fought in, after a few hours of training. Relaxing while he stared at the sky Naruto sighed to himself wondering when Gid or his daughters would show up and make this more fun for him.

"Kind of wish something would happen, it gets pretty boring around here at times." Naruto said to himself before a large flash of light permeated his vision.

Reacting on instinct alone, Naruto immediately threw his hands out to try and block the light, only to grab only a set of soft mounds, while he felt what he guessed was lips form against his own causing his eyes to shoot open and widen in shock before they started to close from the sudden and not all that unpleasant feeling that the kiss gave.

As he felt the nice feeling that the kiss gave off, he accidently squeezed what he held, not having full control of his arms at the suddenness of the body that materialized on top of him, causing a light moan to echo through his mouth. A delicately feminine moan that made him wonders who it was on top of him.

As the person pulled away from him, Naruto opened his eyes, not fully realizing where his hands were, and simply stared at the girl that sat on his waist. Her semi long pink hair tied up in two tails, each on the side of her head, light purple eyes that stared back at him with a massive blush on her face. A single fang dropped from the left side of her lips giving her a slight animalistic charm. Her frame was not that well-endowed but still had at least, from what he could tell, an a-b cup size bust on her.

The girl, who still sat on his waist, also stared at him, though she seemed to be lost in either what had just happened or her own little world as she gave no signs of recollection that she was still on top of him at all. Her eyes were fixed on his own, slightly golden eyes that had what looked like slits in them, similar to a reptile of some kind. Though she couldn't place it, as she had never saw one with golden eyes save for that dragon that she once met on a distant planet, an oddly civil one at that.

"Um, hello." Naruto said, not sure what else he could say to her.

As she heard his voice, she snapped back to reality and her blush grew as well as her eyes widening until she shot off of him and covered herself up, in an attempt to keep some form of modesty about herself. Unlike her elder sister, Lala, it seemed that this girl was not as open to nudity like she was.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto said before he pulled a scroll out and unsealed a set of clothes and handed them to her, though he did see the tail that she had on her back, right where the tail bone stopped.

Blushing as she took the clothes that he had offered to her, she was surprised to see that he turned so that he couldn't see her as she pulled them on. She had a pleasantly surprised look on her face as she noticed that the clothes fit her perfectly even though it seemed that he never even saw her or knew anything about her before.

"Thank you… for the clothes." She spoke quietly as she finished pulling the outfit on with a pair of black boots.

Taking this as a sign that it was alright to turn back around, Naruto gained a slight blush as to what he saw. While the visage of her naked on top of him was still there, he had to admit that this gave a certain appeal to her body as well.

She was wearing what looked like a zip up short sleeved jacket that was left open showing off a dark red tank top that covered a majority of her torso while leaving some of her stomach exposed. A dark red skirt to on her hips covered some of her legs while the black boots went to her knees. The outfit, in his opinion, gave her quite the good look to her, as her tail swayed behind her lightly.

As she looked at him, with a blush on her face, she took note that he either didn't notice that she had a tail or didn't seem to care, which was rather odd as she knew for a fact that no one on this planet had tails.

"You look… nice." He spoke causing her blush to increase slightly from the compliment, having never gotten compliments on her figure without it angering her before; most of them had to do with her bust size in comparison to her sisters, something that pissed her off to no end.

"Thank… you." She said back to him shyly, unsure what else to say to him.

"It's no problem. What's your name? I am Naruto." He told her getting her to blink in confusion at him for a moment.

"Nana Astor Deviluke, nice to meet you." She told him getting a nod from him.

"So what's a little princess like yourself doing all the way out here on this remote planet?" Naruto asked, a smirk forming at her shocked look.

"H how?" she formed.

"You're not the first Deviluke that I met. Though I told him, both rather than only one." Naruto said before he shook his head, "No matter, I'm sure someone will be coming by later to see me." Naruto told her causing her to blink at that.

"Don't you mean, they will be coming to see me?"

"No, I meant what I said." Naruto told her getting a confused nod from Nana.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but do you think…" she started to ask before he stopped her.

"I don't mind, stay awhile, I was going to train some more before heading home. You can stay with me, since I know you were going to ask that." Naruto said to her with a light smile on his face getting a nod in return as thanks.

**ZZ**

After several more hours of training, Naruto started to walk with Nana back to his house, passing by a pair of men with black suits and dark sunglasses on, even though it was night. This sight caused Nana to look at the two oddly before she just ignored them. Shortly after, Naruto opened his door allowing her to enter the building first.

"Care to tell why you suddenly shown up on top of me today?" Naruto asked as they sat down on a couch that he had.

"Um, sorry about that, I was escaping a group of pressures and they cornered me, so I had to use this thing, my sister made it and I happened to borrow it from her. It's called the pyon-pyon warp Kun, apparently it transports the user away, and I guess it only takes organic material leaving the clothes 'behind." She told him getting a nod.

"So, how's Gid?" he asked casually causing her to freeze up at the question.

"How… how do you know dad?" she asked him shakily.

"Fought him, gave him a large headache too. By your state, I can safely assume that you are the middle daughter that he spoke of, correct?" Naruto asked her getting a shaky nod from the girl.

"Yes… I am the older of the twins." She spoke feeling slightly less nervous after the casual comments that he gave.

"Well, I was wondering when either he would come back or his daughters would come here. Turns out it was the latter, in a way. So care to explain why you decided to run away?" Naruto asked before they heard a window breaking, causing Naruto to glare at the two men that slid into the room.

"I knew that it was you that we saw, princess." One said his head bald.

"We have orders from the king to return you." The other, a man with a Mohawk like cut, said.

"Excuse me," Naruto said to Nana as he stood up and walked over to the two, who looked curiously at the 'human' wondering what he was going to do.

"What do you want human?" the bald one asked sounding threatening.

While many would have been feeling threatened by the tone that he used, Naruto looked at him blankly before his arms moved very fast and grabbed both men by the ear, causing them to buckle to the ground in pain.

"I want you to apologize for breaking my window, and then get out of my house." Naruto said plainly to them, a shocked look on Nana's face as she witnessed this.

"We cant. We are ordered by the king to return his daughter home." Mohawk said.

"Oh, so you can't apologize to the person that lives here?" Naruto asked sounding very polite, making them sweat as they heard that tone before, albeit that time was from the late queen, and they felt the exact same thing from Naruto as they did at the same time as from her.

"We're sorry, but we cannot leave, kings orders."

"Very good, now goodbye." Naruto said as he released their ears, causing both men to stand up and rub their ears before they got ready to move Naruto out of their way. Before they could however, Naruto shot his leg out twice kicking the two men and sending them flying off into the distance.

"So rude." Naruto said causing Nana to look at him with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Did you just… kick those two?" she asked, not sure if she should believe what had just happened in front of her.

"Yeah, I could have done it like I did to Gid, but I don't think they would easily survive that one." Naruto told her with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Want to go deal with them?" Naruto asked as he held out a hand to the still sitting girl.

"I suppose we should." She sighed out to him as she took his hand, only to squeak as she was yanked into a bridal carry causing her to blush at it. "What… what are you doing?"

"Carrying you, obviously. This way we get there faster." Naruto told her before he shot off out of the room via the broken window.

**ZZ**

"What the hell was that human?" bald asked as he stood up shaking his head.

"Oh, just someone that can easily kick your asses." They heard his voice say causing them to spin around and glare, before they saw that he was holding the princess in his arms, while she looked oddly content to stay there.

"Why do you impede on our duty?" Mohawk asked him.

"Nana do you wish to return just yet?" Naruto asked without looking down to her.

"I want a break from all that studying, so I will stay right here." she told them with a huff, while still in his arms.

"There you have it boys, she says no, so therefore I say no. tell the king that she is with Naruto and will be safe." He told them, only for them to start to charge at him. "there is a reason I kicked you out here, you know." Naruto said to them.

"Oh, and what's that human?" the bald one asked him.

"him." Naruto said as he pointed behind the two causing them to turn and go wide eyed as they saw a giant fox standing behind the two looking bored as well, before he swept his paw across the ground in front of him, smacking the two away with a large amount of force.

"Um, Naruto san, what is with the fox?" she asked before she heard a series of growls from it. "I see, he basically helps your kind out and is like your leader?" she asked it getting a slight nod.

"So I take it you can talk with animals, from your little display of course." Naruto spoke lightly getting a nod.

"That's interesting. Anything else I should be aware of from you, or your sister, Momo?" Naruto asked her causing her to look shocked at him until she remembers that her father talked with him.

"Um, she can talk to plants." She said getting a nod from him.

"That would be a rather odd ability unless it's a killer plant or able to move on its own, that is." Naruto said getting blank look from her as he hit the nail on the head as to what she normally talked with.

"Somehow, you got that right." She said.

"Well, let's get back to the house, its late and I am plenty tired as it is." Naruto said before he flickered away in a glint of light, causing Nana to go wide eyed as they stopped.

**ZZ**

As the two men returned to their ship, having given up on getting the girl, they stood in front of a shadowed man with their heads down.

"So you couldn't retrieve the princess?" he asked them getting a shake of their heads. "she used an animal didn't she?"

"No sir, it was the human that helped her, he set a large fox on us. It had several tails as well, six I think." Mohawk spoke causing the man to stop and frown at that.

"Very well, I shall go myself, and take her back to the king." the man spoke before he dismissed them.

"Also sir, he spoke as if he knew the king. Going so far as to tell us to tell him that she was with a Naruto and that she was safe." The bald one spoke before he left the room, causing the man's eyes to widen slightly as he remembered the day a few months back that no one could find the king.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Naruto woke up early like he usually did however today he felt something off from what he normally woke to. Instead of waking to a bed that was only occupied by himself and the covers in a mess around him, he woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his side as well as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

It seemed that Nana had climbed into bed with him during the night, and somehow gotten naked even though he gave her some clothes to sleep in, as well. Normally, when faced with a naked woman snuggling up to a person, said person would freak out, however Naruto was far from normal and dealt with several different types of people during his time with Elle, so he simply raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her.

"Mmm, what?" she asked as she started to sit up, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

'Cute… wait a minute, I just met her and already I'm thinking about these things.' Naruto thought before he started to berate himself.

"I need to get up, and go to the academy." Naruto told her as she yawned. "You can go back to sleep if you like." Naruto told her getting a shake of the head.

"No, it's fine. Your warm by the way." She said off handedly to him with a light blush tinting her cheek as she looked at him.

"Thanks I guess." Naruto told her as he got dressed, used to being around women as he dressed thanks to Elle and her group.

"I guess I will see you later then?" she asked him getting a nod before he made his way to the door.

Stopping momentarily, Naruto swiftly turned around and planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush immensely at the sudden contact from him. "Have a nice day Nana chan." Naruto said, not fully taking note of what he had just done.

As she stood there, her hand raised to the spot that he had kissed, a small smile formed on her lips before she flopped onto the coach in a daze. Happy that someone seemed to like her for her instead of her figure, or lack thereof compared to her sisters. Several minutes later, she heard a light ringing going throughout the building and pulled a mechanical device from her pocket, which was somehow transported with her to the world and to Naruto.

"Hello?" she asked as she flipped it open, a girls face, her age with short pink hair appearing on the screen.

"Nana, dad is going crazy, where are you? He said that he has someone he wants us to meet." The girl said to her.

"Um, I am on a planet that has a very nice boy on it. He helped me out and is very strong, says he met and fought dad before." She told her sister.

"What's his name?" she heard the voice of her dad ask her causing her eyes to widen.

"Uh, dad, hey." She said weakly to him as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We will talk about your escape later Nana, what is this boy's name?" he asked again as he took the device from Momo.

"He said it was Naruto, and that those two guards …" she started before she was cut off by his laughter.

"Gigigigigigi, well, Naruto boya, it seems that you are more interesting than normal humans." He said, "We will come by in a few days to a couple weeks. Tell him for me." Gid said to her getting a shaky nod from his daughter before he gave it back to Momo.

"Wonder why dads so happy?" Momo said to Nana.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Naruto kun." She said as she added Kun without knowing it causing her sister to grin at her over the d-dial.

"Oh, Naruto kun, is it? He must be something special if you're calling him that." She teased her elder sister causing Nana to blush brightly at that.

"Shut up you… you…" she said.

"Can't think of a comeback, Nana chan?" she asked her still in a teasing tone.

"You melon perv." She blurted out at her, causing her sister to look at her with wide eyes for a moment, before blinking and nodding.

"To a point, yes. But Nana, I don't have them that large, Onee Sama does, and you know that. Though I guess compared to yours they are melons." She commented as she cupped her right breast on the screen, a grin on her face as she knew that she was angering her sister and she could do nothing to her.

Growling in anger, Nana suddenly shut the d-dial causing it to cut the connection off as she steamed over what her sister had just said to her. Looking sad as she looked down at her own chest, she laid a hand on the right breast before she blushed suddenly as she thought of Naruto, and his only nice comments on her and her figure. The frown that had formed on her face was soon replaced by a smile as she thought of the blond and how he treated her even though she only knew him for a day.

"I think that with Naruto around, I can prove that I don't need to be busty to get a guy, though I think he wouldn't mind if I was larger." She said to herself before she took notice of a box on the table in front of her that was wrapped up in a cloth. Curious as to what it was, she opened it and noticed that there was food inside it, causing her to smile lightly as she took note that Naruto seemed to be a bit clumsy or careless, leaving his lunch behind.

"I guess I will just have to take it to him." She told herself as she grabbed it and pulled her boots on before she walked out the door to find him.

**ZZ**

As he sat in the classroom of the academy, Naruto sighed to himself silently cursing himself as he, upon sitting down and having nothing to take his mind from thinking over things, realized that he had treated Nana like he just had an intimate night with her, as he kissed her. Add that to the fact that he forgot the lunch; Naruto was slightly depressed, hoping that when he returned, Nana wouldn't pummel him for kissing her.

"Alright class, time for lunch." He heard Iruka say as everyone either left or grabbed their lunch from a bag that they had brought.

As he leaned back, Naruto heard Sakura and Ino bickering as they fought over who would sit by Sasuke and try to get him to let them feed him. His attention was taken, however, when Kiba and his small dog burst into the classroom heavily breathing.

"Naruto, there… hot girl… pink… looking… you." He said causing many to blink in confusion before Naruto gave a light smile and sighed to himself.

"Thanks Kiba, I got it." Naruto said to him with a nod before he walked to the window and looked out it to see a twin tailed mop of pink hair in the yard two floors down.

**ZZ**

"Hmm, so many people, but where is Naruto Kun?" Nana asked herself as a boy ran back into the building. As she looked around she didn't see the blonde hair that she knew was Naruto, only brown and black hair. "Naruto Kun, where are you?" she called out only to be approached by a pair of boys.

"We'll help you find this Naruto." One of them said with a perverted leer in his eyes.

"yeah, how hard could it be to find him?" the second asked before they two heard a loud thump come from behind them, before they could turn however, they felt their ears getting grabbed by someone causing them to kneel from the pain that they were getting.

"Nana chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her as he held the ears of the two boys.

"I brought your lunch silly." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well, thanks for that." Naruto told her as he let go of the two boys, who ran off to get away from the 'ear punisher' as many had come to call him in the academy as he pulled the ears of bullies and perverts on the grounds. "So you're not mad about earlier?" Naruto asked her as he looked at her.

"Mad? No, why would I be?" she asked him as she tilted her head, having forgotten about the kiss.

"Um, about the kiss on the cheek I gave you before I left, sorry about that by the way. I don't know why I did…" he started before he felt her lips against his own cheek causing him to stop talking.

"There, now were even." She said with a light glare at him making him nod to her.

"Baka, who is this person?" he heard a voice say from behind him.

Turning Naruto saw that Kiba was behind him, seemingly having caught his breath, as he glared at Naruto.

"She is…" he started to say before Nana cut him off.

"His wife." She spoke causing the rest of the students to freeze up.

"Why did you say that?" Naruto asked as if it was a normal thing in his life.

"Well, it seems dad already approves of you, plus you did propose to me yesterday." She told him getting a look of confusion from him.

"I don't recall that, but whatever. You may want to move back a bit." Naruto said as he looked at her.

Looking past his back, Nana saw that a large crowd was forming from the males that saw Naruto with her, causing her to look at them all strangely. "What's with them?" she asked him plainly.

"These are the deprived souls of perverts who see a good looking woman hanging around the one guy that nearly no one here likes. Namely myself." Naruto told her getting a nod in return.

The first to charge, before the others had a chance to, was Kiba, Akamaru wisely staying away from it all. When he neared Naruto however, he swung with is right fist only to miss, before Naruto calmly stated as he brought his fist down, "down Fido" sending him into the ground, causing the rest of the boys to stop in their charge immediately. Never had they actually seen Naruto fight or even give a hit aside from the time he kicked a Jounin away from him, seeing that he could knock someone out with only a single punch caused many to rethink.

"That was rather lame, don't you agree Naruto Kun?" she asked him as she stared blankly at Kiba.

"Yeah, it is kind of sad how kids these days act." Naruto said to her with a nod before he took her hand and started to walk into the building.

"Dope, give her to me." They heard a snobby voice say to him. Turning around slightly, the two saw a dick but haired person standing there glaring at Naruto while he held out his hand as if he expected Naruto to simply comply with the demand.

"Who is the wannabe duck?" Nana asked Naruto in a whisper loud enough that he entire area heard her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, though he does look like he wants to be a duck. Maybe we should see if a duck wants to be mated with him." Naruto said causing her to giggle lightly before the boy struck at Nana rather than Naruto.

"I got this Naruto kun." She said as Naruto got ready to block it, only for her kick the boy in the face, simultaneously calling out, 'know your place' as the kick connected sending him flying across the yard and into a bush that slowed his movement before he slammed into a wall.

"Impressive, I see strength runs in the family." Naruto said to her as he placed an arm around her shoulder causing her to blush at him.

**ZZ**

After the class had let out, the two walked over to the training ground that she had met him on the night before. As Naruto started to train, Nana noticed a large tiger sitting off to the side, ignoring Naruto as it relaxed in the grass that was around the trees.

Walking over to it, Nana sat down in front of it causing the tiger to look at her for a moment before it laid its head back down. Smiling to herself, Nana proceeded to gently pet it causing the tiger to purr while it relaxed. As she petted the large feline, Nana noticed that her eyes seemed to drift back to Naruto, no matter how many times she looked away from him.

"I finally found you, Nana sama." She heard a voice say from behind her, several yards behind her as a matter of fact.

"Zastin, what are you doing here?" she asked slightly louder than she meant to as she caught Naruto's attention by accident when she spoke.

"We got into your ship and I came with some of your clothes. Aside from that, I am here to take you back by the king's order." He told her as he tossed her, her clothes.

Grabbing them, she noted the lack of sound that was coming from Naruto who was behind her since she turned around to face the general, as she pulled her detached sleeves from her dress on. Noting that Naruto had stood directly behind her after she felt him lightly bump into her as he came to a stop, and the look of surprise on Zastin's face. Nana leaned on Naruto while she took her boots off and pulled her stockings up her legs and replaced the boots on her feet.

"I am not going back." She told him.

"The king said…" the man started before he was suddenly kicked in the side of the head by Naruto.

"The king said, does not matter. What matters right now is that she is as a matter of fact doing what Gid wants one of his twin daughters to do." Naruto said causing the recovering person to go wide eyed as he heard this.

"What would a human know of what king Gid wants?" Zastin asked him.

"The fact that we know each other, and that he wants one of the other two aside from Lala to become queen so that a human is not on the throne." Naruto told him with a glare in his eyes. "Add to the fact that I actually fought on equal terms with him…" Naruto trailed off causing him to look worried at him, while Nana looked slightly hot and bothered by the claim, as her face was beat red and she was moving her legs together, as if she were trying to keep a heat down within herself.

"Y… you are… not human. No human can fight Gid sama on equal footing." He spoke.

"Correct, my dear lad. This is not earth, this is a place that is far more powerful than earth is. Here we have power, power over the elements, power over changing shape, and power over inanimate objects." Naruto said, "but myself, I have power of skill." He told him before he grinned at him and called out "sword" as he sent a kick at a tree, cleanly slicing it in have even from several feet away.

"Besides, I accepted his proposal." Nana put in causing Zastin to look at her before he sighed to himself.

"I see, then it is my duty," he spoke while he reached behind his back and swiftly brought an energy blade down onto Naruto, "to test if he is worthy." He finished with a sadistic look on his face.

As he swung the blade down on Naruto, he grinned as he noticed that Naruto wasn't moving at all, thinking that he was struck with fear, he angled the blade to land directly next to him only to be shocked as his strike was blocked as redirected to where it was going in the first place. As he stared in shock, Zastin noticed that he was being blocked by a regular human sword, a katana if he were to be specific.

Naruto held his katana in one hand while blocking the blade that Zastin had formed, rather easily since Gid had placed a lot more pressure into the orb that he attempted to hit him with. The katana was unlike anything that Zastin or Nana had ever seen before however. They both had seen normal earth katana, and this was quite different to those.

This katana was a double bladed sword, its blade was curved just like a normal one, had a tsuba and hilt that matched one perfectly, the only difference was the blade itself, rather than only one edge being sharp, both were. The blade was a pitch black that seemed to suck the light in from around it, similar to his ebony boots, the tsuba was simple in that it looked like a large coin that had been run through by the blade. The hilt, on the other hand, was only slightly different than what one would normally see on a katana, it was a light green shade, with a dragon emblazoned onto it, before it was wrapped in a white cloth, leaving the dragon exposed to see.

It was sharp as well, so sharp that they could see it actually cutting into the blade that was produced by the hilt that Zastin held in his hand.

"So you wish to duel, I accept." Naruto spoke as he pushed him away with a simply thrusting kick.

"That blade, it is not a normal katana is it?" he asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh, so you noticed. Hehe, you are correct, this blade is not normal, in fact it is the fusion of a broadsword and a katana. Keeping the shape and sharpness of a katana while having two edges like a broadsword, and adding that sharpness to it as well. It can never break or be dulled with time and wear." Naruto said to the other male.

"Impressive for a sword made by humans." Zastin said to him.

"It was rather, made by an ancient blacksmith, this is a blade that was forged after he created 1000 swords, the final 12 he called the deviant blades. He put his tools to rest after making them, only to feel the call of the forge for one last time." Naruto told him as he held the katana up, "this, this is the blade that he fashioned with all his skill in alchemy, blacksmithing, and old magic. The Watarinashi. A blade that never dulls, never breaks, and is only rivaled by the Kusunagi, or the grass cutter used by the god Susanoo." Naruto said to him. "The only feature that that blade has that his does not is the ability to lengthen by the users will, but it more than makes up for that." Naruto spoke to him with a grin as he swung his sword down fast, sending a wave of light out at him.

As the light slammed against Zastin, he felt himself sliding back while he kept a grip on his own sword and held it steady against the monstrous strength that slammed against him.

"It can send my light out against others if I will it." Naruto finished with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**if the guest that asked about the council and his training is still reading this or anyone else wonders about it, naruto was trained by the 59th savaant, elle ragu, when he was ten, he mastered her style in the same amount of time that she had, only four years, he improved on it slighlty by adding a sword to the mix. the council still has a partial say in the fact that an alien will be living the _village_ so they are included. as some may have taken into account, the council gives advice to the kage, however, they act like they run the village, seeing as they disregarded the s class rule of the kyuubi being inside naruto and were not punished by it, danzo still having the root anbu active after being given a direct order to disband them, not punished either, so it can be argued that they are the real power behind the village and the kage is only a figure head.**

**if you are wondering what he actually uses the glint fruit for, its only the attacks and long distance travel, he doesnt use the defence it gives as he sees it as too much of an advantage. his sword was something i came up with, and not truly part of katanagatari at all, i only used the reference to make it have more sense with it looking strange.**

**he didnt want to get married as he doesnt believe that he would make the girl happy and wast about to force them into it, so he gave reasons to gid that would make more sense than just saying to basically fuck off and leave him alone. he is nice once they get past his 'i dont care' attitude.**

* * *

"I see, you will be a very interesting opponent to face then." Zastin commented to Naruto while he faced him, Nana off to the side, a light blush on her face as she saw the serious look on Naruto's face, and the slightest hint of want in her eyes as he defended her as if he wanted her to stay with him.

"Same to you. I have only used that move on Gid and he came out of it with only a large bruise that traveled down his entire right side. You came out relatively unharmed thanks to that blade of yours." Naruto said with a smile on his face, causing the two devilukeans to look in shock at his statement.

'He actually hurt dad? That should be impossible.' Nana thought to herself as she stared wide eyed at the teen that she started to question her feelings towards. 'But that would explain why dad wasn't angry. He may be the perfect person for me… no snap out of it, he probably won't want you after he meets Momo.' She thought to herself before berating her mind.

'I don't know if I really want to fight him now.' Zastin thought to himself before he looked at Naruto once more and slightly cringed, he saw a shimmering image behind Naruto, though he contributed it to his mind playing tricks on him. What he saw nearly made him sweat in fear, behind Naruto was the image of the old body of the king, where he stood a few inches taller than Naruto and had a near permanent glare on his face, arms crossed, and the shaggy hair they both had, nearly perfect resemblance between Naruto and the old Gid.

"Come, Zastin of Deviluke." Naruto spoke out before he shot off at the other man and swung down with the blade, creating a loud bang as the two weapons connected with the other. "no time to get lost in thought. We have a spar to finish." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Stumbling back from the sudden pressure that was enforced onto him, only barely being able to block the strike as he came out of his half dazed state to notice the strike, Zastin maneuvered to strike at Naruto's side with the blade of his own sword, before Naruto caught one of the edges with his sword and moved it away from him to the man's shock.

"Come now, you must be able to do better than that. You are the royal guards general after all." Naruto commented causing him to glare at Naruto before he started swinging at a fast pace causing Naruto to backpedal to evade several of them as the man kept moving forward and swinging at him.

Laughing as he moved around, Naruto actually started to enjoy himself for once, something that hadn't happened since he sparred with Gid over two months ago. Seeing Zastin slow his swinging Naruto came to an abrupt halt before pushing the rest of the momentum that was keeping him going back, to the front and slammed into Zastin while dodging the swings that had kept coming.

"Much better. This is actually very fun Zastin." Naruto commented to him making his eyes widen slightly.

'This human, he thinks this fight for his life is… fun. Just… what is he?' Zastin thought to himself in shock as he moved to avoid a slash from the katana.

'Naruto… Kun, you… really are amazing.' Nana thought to herself before mentally slapping herself out of her daze and coming back to the reality of the situation.

"You do know that if you fail this will be the end of you, correct?" Zastin asked.

"Oh, I thought this was a spar, seeing as if you kill me the king will most likely kill you as well." Naruto commented to him casually. "after all, he wouldn't take kindly to the one that he personally approved of, getting killed by his own general." Naruto told him with a blank stare before he moved his arm faster than Zastin could see and slammed his blade away from him and towards Nana, who caught it easily.

"What… what do you mean?" Zastin asked as he fell back onto the ground.

"After we fought we came to a deal, I meet the twins and if I so choose he gets his heir." Naruto told him before he offered his hand to the fallen male. "nice spar by the way. Could use a little work on your speed but other than that pretty good." Naruto commented to him.

"You were good as well, far better than I expected from a human, even if this is not earth." He told him.

"Meh, that's nothing, you should have seen what Gid and I did to the training ground that we sparred in." Naruto said with a light laugh as they made their way over to Nana. "But really, I figured you would have learned from that human, who I am sure did not fight you but ran away, that the girls should decide not you or their dad." Naruto spoke as he sat down, Nana subconsciously sitting on his lap.

"Sadly, you are correct, he did in fact run away. He made a compelling argument that convinced myself to allow him to marry the princess, and caused the princess to fall for him as well." Zastin said to Naruto getting a nod out of him.

"That's pretty sad, especially how you got tricked into it when he probably wanted not to marry her in the first place." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I kind of see now why Gid wanted him to not be his heir."

"What do you mean by that, Naruto kun?" Nana asked him.

"He said that he basically got fed up with Lala and her choice for marriage, so he went around and found me, we fought, gave him a headache, and wound up getting along fairly well. Told me that he wanted me to marry either yourself or your sister. Also told me that your sensitive about certain things, unlike your sisters, as well as the whole harem thing that your sisters would most likely be good with." Naruto told her getting a nod from the girl.

"I see, and what else did daddy dearest tell you?" she asked him as she glared at him slightly.

"Nothing much, aside from the fact that your sister, Momo, was less developed than the other, Lala. As well as that if I wished to I didn't even have to rule, being able to leave it to my wife." Naruto said to her getting a slight giggle from her as she heard that Momo was less developed instead of the jibe going at her figure. "Also, he said that I would need to marry either of you before your elder sister could have the chance to, thus making me the heir instead of the human that is with Lala."

"I see, he didn't tell you of the marriage proposals that were coming to us either then. If you do go with this then you will have to face off against them at times." She told him.

"Meh, they most likely will be easier than the people here. the Uchiha, he was the one that demanded you today, he will most likely go to the council and demand that I hand you over to him for the sake of his clan, thus making me go to the boring meeting. I hate the council so much. I never saw the point in a civilian council when this village is run by ninja." Naruto said to the two getting nods from them.

"Yeah, dad never liked the idea of having a council ruling instead of himself anyway. He will sympathize with you on that one."

"Also, this is more of a warning to both of you, as I have told Gid as well. They may try and call you and your sisters, something degrading such as, only an example, a whore, or something of the sort." Naruto said as he held his hands up, showing that he meant no harm himself by that.

Nana, though, looked ready to kill as her eyes gained slits in them and she started to exude bloodlust. Zastin, on the other hand, looked rather scared as he saw how Nana looked, getting reminded of the late queen when she grew angry. It just so happened that the queen, aside from Naruto and a select few others, was the only person that could harm, or defeat the king with ease when she grew angered. None in the kingdom or beyond, wanted anything to do with an angry queen after she put Gid in the hospital for a couple weeks.

"now, now Nana chan. Calm down and relax, they can't force you away from me, since he said that if they tried to, I could just use the 'you get taken from me, daddy dearest blows the planet up' card on them. Said that he could have one of his generals back it up as well, which was most likely you Zastin." Naruto said as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders and stroked them causing her to calm nearly instantly a small smile on her lips.

"As long as you are fine with it." She softly spoke as she looked away from the two, a hint of a blush on her cheeks, before she continued nearly too quiet for either to hear, however due to Naruto's heightened senses he heard her perfectly. "I will marry you, and allow certain others with us."

"You don't have to, Nana chan. I would understand. Hell, I don't even feel right about forcing one of you to marry anyone, let alone at our age. Marriage itself, is fine, but I don't want a kid at this age. We are only fourteen years old." Naruto said to her causing a larger blush to form on her face at the thought of having children with him.

"I would like to though, you are kind and let me stay with you, even though you only met me a couple days ago." She said as she looked down shyly from his gaze, not willing to meet it.

Zastin however, stayed silent through this as he listened and wanted to see what Naruto would do. He could tell that unlike the human Rito, Naruto was speaking for Nana's best interest and hoped that she made her decision and wouldn't regret it later.

"If that is your wish, I don't mind. But I want you to be sure of this, in case you have regrets later on." Naruto said to her getting a shake of her head as she had no regrets and was sure that she wouldn't have any. "Then I will gladly accept our hand, Nana chan." Naruto said as he cupped her chin gently and made her look at him, a large blush on her face. "If you will have me that is." He finished to her, causing a large smile to form on her face before she nodded rapidly to him.

**ZZ**

It had been several more days since Naruto and Nana had come to an agreement, with Nana being more submissive on a fair few things, such as how to run the kingdom while Naruto took responsibility for the army. On others she shown a fierce determination that seemed to cause Naruto to nearly kiss her on several occasions as she got in his face on one point, only centimeters away from his lips with her own.

Nana had started to open up to him much more after she willingly accepted her marriage to Naruto, and subsequent forming feelings for him. She started to strip down in her sleep, a trait that she seemed to share with her siblings from what Naruto was told by her when she tried to explain it. To her shock, as she expected him to scold her, he simply smiled and waved it off as if it had never happened in the first place and gently hugged her when she started to spout of apologies at a fast pace.

Naruto himself was becoming far more open with her and had simply accepted that her family had odd quirks, the main reason that he didn't seem to care about her naked form snuggling against him in his sleep, not that he minded it in the least either way mind you.

"Hey, Nana chan. What all can a Deviluke do?" Naruto asked her as he laid on the couch, his head in her lap as she smiled, a thing she was doing more often whenever he asked her of her people and family.

"Well, we have superior strength, something that you seem to be able to match. Our tails are almost all different, dad has a trident shape while my sisters and myself have a spade, and Zastin has his scorpion like tail. Even though we have tails doesn't mean that we transform from a full moon however." She said to him happily. "Female devilukeans have a weakness with their tail, and my sisters have shown the ability to shoot beams from their tails, though I don't know how to yet." She said sadly, not going into detail on the weakness of the tail.

"Hmm, maybe you will later on. I bet you may have one that is more difficult to control than either of them and it would look much better." Naruto told her as his hand subconsciously gripped her tail lightly causing her to freeze up instantly as she felt his hand touch it.

Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, Nana couldn't help but shiver from how good it felt as his hand held her tail in a gentle but firm grip. "Naru… tail… sensitive." Was all she could form from her mouth before she fell forward unable to keep her balance anymore, never noticing a sly grin on his face as she had closed her eyes while moans filled her mouth, as she had clamped it shut in an attempt to keep control of herself.

"What was that Nana chan, I don't think I fully understood?" Naruto said before she glared at him, it was reduced in effect however, as she had a look of near unbearable levels of lust in her eyes as well as slight anger towards him for not letting her tail go.

"N… Naru… Naruto kun… let… tail go… please." She moaned out as his thumb sent even more shivers up her spine as it trailed up and down her tail.

"Oh, I think I will keep it for a few seconds." Naruto said with a charming smile on his face that caused her blush to magnify in intensity by nearly a hundred fold before she couldn't hold herself back anymore and slammed her lips against his in an attempt to release the built up pleasure that was inside her.

The sudden contact from her lips caused him to release her tail instantly before she gripped his armor like shirt in a death grip while not letting her lips leave his. His own arms snaking around her waist as she moved to lay on top of him, both becoming lost in the other not caring about what was going on around them until they heard what sounded like a perverted giggle coming from the doorway to the living room that they were in.

Snapping their eyes open, the two suddenly became glaringly aware that they were no longer alone and sent a deadly glare at the person that had interrupted them. As they glared they noticed that the kage of the village had decided to visit Naruto only to get to see Naruto kissing his fiancé.

"Oh ho Naruto Kun, who is your little friend?" he asked him casually, as if he didn't just see the two kissing.

"Old man. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing, after all, the academy is so boring and you weren't at your normal training grounds. Now would you answer my own question?"

"I am Nana Asta Deviluke, Naruto Kun's wife." She plainly said to him as a light blush formed on her cheeks and the glare started to die down.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were had a wife Naruto Kun."

"Fiancé currently, waiting on Gid to get back so that we can 'pound' out the details. For now I am just taking care of her. She is new to the village so he left her with me while he gets his other daughter, her twin, and comes back." Naruto told him smoothly getting a nod.

Nana on the other hand, looked rather pleased that he could tell a lie without it being a lie. Since the fact that her father had left her in his care while he came to see them with her twin was completely true, and that they were waiting for him. However the pound, she wasn't too sure on that part and hoped that it didn't come to that.

"Well, welcome to the village Deviluke san. Anyone that is a friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy your stay here." the kage spoke with a welcoming smile on his face. "Oh, and Naruto, I suggest you be ready in case the council tries to pull anything on you with Deviluke san here." he told him getting a nod.

"Don't worry old man, we have the perfect thing for them if they do." Naruto told him with what looked like an evil grin on his face that nearly caused Nana to blush once more if her control wasn't rather good.

After he heard that, the kage left the two with a nod before they looked at one another and couldn't help but blush when their eyes drifted to the others lips.

"Um, I think we should head to bed for now, it may be a long day tomorrow." Naruto said to Nana getting a nod before the two slowly walked to the bedroom that they shared, a light smile on Nana's lips as she glanced at Naruto, happy that she found someone like him, before her dairy cow of a twin did.

As they slept, Nana scooted closer to Naruto and had laid her head in the crook of his neck, happily basking in his warmth while she slept. His hands moved across her waist, holding her tightly to him as If she would disappear if he didn't hold her. A smile on both their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the next morning Naruto found that Nana was now sleeping on top of him rather than at his side, not that he minded. She actually felt rather nice on top of him, not caring that she was naked either. It seemed that her tail was laying limply to the side as she nuzzled into his neck a happy smile on her lips as her fang scraped against his neck lightly. Shaking his head lightly at her, the smile on his face not moving as he gently grasped the base of her tail causing her to moan out quietly as her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she had her eyes fully open Naruto let her tail go, not wanting a full repeat of the previous night to occur while they only just woke up.

"Mm, morning Naruto Kun." She spoke with a light smile to him.

"You to Nana chan. We should get up. I have to take the test today to become a gennin." He told her getting a pout in return as she wanted to sleep with him some more.

"Why do you have to take it now though? I wanted you to stay and keep being my pillow." She moaned out at him as she sat up.

"Oh don't be like that love. You get to do that every night, what's a few hours going to do to you?" he asked with a grin on his face as he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her to her pleasant surprise, already having fallen in love with his kisses.

"I hate it when you do that." She told him as she slightly whimpered from him taking his lips away from hers.

"Oh…"

"Makes me feel like agreeing to anything." She spoke softly as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Hehe, come on, need to get up now. Later we can do something you want to do." He told her getting a happy smile from her as she pecked his cheek lightly while getting off him and standing up.

**ZZ**

Not long after he left the house in her care, Naruto found himself sitting in the classroom looking bored once more, waiting for the teachers to show up while the class was being rather loud once more.

"Alright class, settle down…" Iruka spoke as he walked in, only to be ignored by them.

Before he could pull his big head thing off, there was a loud boom that echoed throughout the room, causing every single person to cover their ears save for Naruto who oddly enough seemed to have caused it despite his casual and bored look on his face.

"Next time, shut up when he says to settle down." Naruto calmly intoned getting thankful looks from the two teachers as they didn't like to hear the screeching either and Sakura just happened to enter when the boom went off.

"Good, now, the test will be composed of three parts, written, physical and ninja." Iruka started as he began to explain the rules to them.

(Skipping tests, everyone knows them; Naruto does better in physical than anyone else, due to shadow skills.)

As he sat on a swing outside the academy having failed the test due to a retarded clone jutsu, Naruto took note that Nana had shown up and wrapped her arms around him from behind getting a slight appreciative look from him as he held one of her hands in his one.

"Does this mean that you aren't a ninja anymore Naruto kun?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, pretty much. This is the third time I failed because of that stupid clone jutsu. I don't want to use my fruit power when it comes to ninja abilities as if I get hit with see water then they would be useless to me. That the main reason I don't actually rely on them like the old people that used these fruits did." Naruto told her as he felt her head on his shoulder soothing his annoyance greatly.

"Is there some type of way to pass without taking this test? I hate seeing you like down like this even though we only just met. I want you to be happy no matter what." She whispered in his ear as she gently grazed her lips against it.

"Well there is the field promotion, but that is actually really rare. The person has to actually do something to help the village to pass for a field promo, the best way to do that would, in times of peace, be to catch a traitor. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked her at her sudden questions.

"Ah, well, I heard some of the animals around here talking about a guy wanting to use you to steal some scroll call the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tonight. So I was wondering since he was talking to himself about using the secret test excuse on you. I can have a tiger kill him for you if you like." She told him stating the last part way to casually for a young girl like herself.

"Actually, I think I will deal with him, beat him at his own gain in a way. You are welcome to come along if you like." He told her getting a nod from her as Mizuki started to walk up.

**ZZ**

"Yo, old man, I need the forbidden scroll." Naruto stated as he walked into the office without a care later that day causing the kage to spit out his water at the sudden request that he made.

"Naruto, why would you need that?"

"Traitor, Mizuki, pass me if I get scroll learn jutsu. Nothing much." Naruto said with a shrug causing Nana to giggle slightly at the nonchalant way he spoke about the ordeal.

"O-key. Not sure about it but sure, take it and be careful what is inside." Naruto nodded at that and walked over to the said scroll before talking it and walking back out the door, once more acting like he didn't have a care in the world while he held the villages most important scroll on his back, Nana beside him, holding his arm to her chest the whole way to the forest that they spent the rest of the day in.

**ZZ**

That night Naruto and Nana were sitting against a tree when Iruka popped out of a bush causing them to look blankly at him.

"What are you doing here Iruka?" Naruto asked calmly to him.

"YOU STUPID BRAT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" he asked Naruto.

"Told the Hokage that there was a traitor, said its name was Mizuki told him that he said I would pass if I Stoll the scroll and learned a jutsu from it? Yeah, why?" Naruto asked him causing him to blink in confusion.

"But Mizuki said…"

"I suggest that you get down now." Naruto told him firmly causing the man to duck suddenly below a barrage of kunai.

"Hey it's the fan girl fucker." Nana said as she pointed at Mizuki who was in the trees.

"Hello Mizuki, what a lovely night it is, don't you think? After all what better a night to die on than one this beautiful?" Naruto calmly asked as he stood up.

"Hehe, when I kill you and bring the scroll back I will be seen as a hero."

"Nope."

"The people will worship me for killing the demon."

"Don't think so."

"And I will have all the power from the scroll for myself."

"Probably not."

"Would you like to know a secret Naruto?"

"Why would I do that, I don't even know her yet you damn old man." Naruto replied making them wonder what he was talking about only to see him talking to a strange device that was in the girls hand and pointed at Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto…" Iruka spoke.

"Hang on, WHAT?" Naruto asked them with a glare on his face.

"Village business here."

"No, family business here." Naruto returned as he pointed at the phone. "Now where were we?" he asked the phone causing a sweat drop to form on the two teachers heads.

"Talking about Momo Naruto kun." Nana intoned helpfully to him.

"Ah yes. Helpful as always Nana chan." Naruto said to her.

"You damn demon, don't ignore me." Mizuki screamed out at him only for the shuriken that he threw at him to be slapped away to his shock.

"Damn flies. Always buzzing around me with their giant fucking shuriken and kunai." Naruto said, "As I already said no I won't fuck you just because you ask me to girly. I don't care if you are a bombshell of a babe, you don't know me and we haven't even met each other yet."…"no she hasn't talked about you at all really, only to tell me that you and Gid are coming that's it shorty." Naruto said to the phone as a sweat drop formed on the back of it.

"Kyuubi, you will die today." Mizuki yelled out as he threw his other shuriken.

"Why do these damn bugs keep using shuriken on me?" Naruto asked himself as he slapped it back at Mizuki, having steel plated gloves helped it seems, a lot. "now, I don't care if you are only a day or so away, you meet me first, get to know me, then I may take your offer up, though Nana chan would be first… don't care if she is flat chest, she calls you melon tits, cow udders and air head. Plant talker." Naruto spoke back at the phone once more, never taking his eyes from it even when he slapped the shuriken and happened to nail Mizuki to a tree by his shoulder.

"Um, Naruto kun, why are you talking about sex to a thing that can't have any?" Iruka spoke.

"I'm not; I am telling it that I will not do it even after I meet it. Nana chan would be first and foremost, why?" Naruto asked as Nana was blushing hard at the talk of her being first to have sex with him.

"Um, that this is inanimate."

"So, she isn't." Naruto said as he turned it around to show him Momo staring back at them with a massive pout on her face as anime tears rolled down her face like a pair of waterfalls. "See. She is more about sex and intimate relations than Nana chan is. She is a bit of a perverted melon chest as noted by Nana chan." He told him with a straight face as the pout of her face grew with the tears moving to the side of her face as she tried to make him agree with her, nothing seemed to work though.

Nana was slowly nodding showing that she actually said that to him before at one point. Momo on the other hand was becoming pretty damn depressed, she tried everything to get him to agree, he turned her down no matter. She used the dreaded puppy eyes on him, nothing, the quivering lip added, nothing, tears added, nothing. Crying, nothing, looking cute, not one thing. It seemed that Naruto was immune to anything that had to do with what normal people would term as cute or dangerous.

He distinctively heard Gid laughing in the background unable to see him though, causing him to slightly sweat drop as the man was taking enjoyment in his daughters failure, something he actually found funny as well to a point as he looked at her. Nana had a smile on her face as she looked between Naruto and her sister talking.

"Now if you don't mind, we need to get that cat girl to take him away now." Naruto commented to him as he pointed at the cat masked woman that appeared next to the pinned Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto kun thanks for the help." She said with a light wave to him getting a light nod.

"Advise that next time, you deal with them, I may not be distracted enough to let them live." Naruto told her getting a look of shock from Iruka and a light nod from the woman.

"Right, why were you so distracted anyway?"

"Her sister wanted to have sex with me damn near straight away after I met her, told her no, she kept at it. Simple as that really." He told her getting a shake of her head.

"The only guy I know that would turn down sex right off… way to go Naruto." She solemnly spoke before giving him a thumb up that made him laugh a bit at that.

"She is the same age as me you know, happens to be her younger twin." Naruto told her as he started to walk away. "Besides, I reason that if I do have sex with either of them, Nana chan is first. Momo can wait." He told her again causing her to look shocked under her mask while said girl was blushing up a storm once more.

**ZZ**

As he returned home, Naruto flopped onto the bed with Nana on top of him, as he grabbed her dress before he fell back. "Um, Naruto Kun… were… were you being serious about being with me before Momo?" Nana asked uncertainly, trying to see if he was messing with them.

"Well, only if you want really, I was just messing with her and using your name since I knew you first, so I figured that If I did do it, then you would be the first choice, after all, it is only fair." He told her a slight blush on his face as well.

"Promise?"

"Of course, if we get married then you would be my first wife, or only, and obviously the first in other accounts as well." He told her getting a shy smile from her as he gently kissed her forehead causing her to blush more and giggle slightly at the contact he gave.

"Come on Naruto Kun, let's get some sleep now." She said as she rolled off him and they got ready for sleep. Laying on the bed, Naruto waited for he to join him, as he had known she would, albeit not knowing she would strip fully in front of him before she did so… as she crawled into the bed as well, Naruto moved his arms around her lightly and pulled her into him causing a light eep to emanate from her as her chest met his and a blush formed on her face.

"Um… Naruto Kun, I was wondering… what do you think of, um, me?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, well, I guess I would say your pretty, fun and rather insightful when you want to be. Why?"

"I mean my… body." She gave as a whisper, feeling shy about it.

"Oh, well, you are rather pretty, on the cute side when feeling nervous or angered. Why do you ask though?"

"Do you like um, bigger… assets?"

"Are you feeling insecure because of Momo?" he asked blankly of her getting a slight tensing from her confirming it. "You don't need to worry, I like you, your body will mature as time goes on. If we marry it will be for what's up here, not your body silly." He told her as he poked her head lightly with his finger causing a small smile to form on her lips. "Don't worry about such silly things; if you do, just remember that you are going to most likely be mining as I already like you enough to actually date you, nothing is changing that unless you want it to." He told her before he placed a soft kiss on her lips causing her to moan out slightly at the feel of it.

**ZZ**

The next day after the picture was taken and Naruto was standing in the Kage's office, Nana was hanging off his back lightly, being a few inches shorter than him she clung to his back causing her feet to hover off the ground slightly. He barely even seemed to actually register that she was even hanging off him as he walked around while she did so her head on his shoulder as she blinked at the kage.

"Well, I see that you two are getting a long well." The kage spoke lightly to the two.

"Eh, she's light, besides, I think she's cute, worrying about things that she doesn't need to. For example, if I like her body or her twins more." Naruto spoke in a slight jovial tone.

"Oh, going for twins already are we?"

"Well, she doesn't actually mind if I have more than one girl as long as I run it by her first. The only difference with the two is basically the size of their busts, aside from that, Momo has your type of mindset, she would love those books that you read, I can just tell." He told him.

"What books Naruto kun?" Nana chimed in curious.

"um, I think we are done…" the kage tried to divert the questions answer by changing topic before he found an orange book in his hand as he opened it so that Nana could see.

"It's perverted to say the least. From your sisters sex talk I figured she would love it. Maybe I should buy some…"

"Naruto kun, are you planning on our wedding night already?"

"Actually, I was planning on a way to keep Momo from trying to get me to fuck her, that's about it. These books may lead to the cure." He told her as he saw her blush out of the corner of his eye.

"So, old guy… do you have any more of these that we can have?" Nana asked suddenly being very blunt about it.

The kage now looked as if he were crying while he held up a set of books that they could see. "Oh come on old man, it's not like you don't have extras." Naruto told him.

"She called me an old guy; she doesn't even know my name!" Sarutobi cried out causing them both to shake their heads at the leader.

"Today is the day that you…" they heard a voice call out.

"Down boy." Naruto said right at the moment that the child stepped on his own scarf and fell flat on his face causing Naruto to grin at the excellent timing.

"Who tripped me? Was it you?" he asked as he jumped back up and pointed at Naruto.

"No, it was the invisible man standing next to you, don't you see him? He is clear as day, honest." Naruto said as he pointed to the spot next to the boy.

"Hah… where did he go?" the boy asked as he spun around only to see nothing.

"Now he's over there, and he brought a friend, doctor cockroach." Naruto said pointing at an area on the other side of the room.

As Nana and Sarutobi watched this, they couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for the child, he was way too damn gullible. After every time that Naruto pointed out the invisible man, the boy turned to look, only to find that there was nothing there at all. Suddenly a man walked in with small sunglasses shouting out for his honorable grandson.

"There, he made himself visible, ATTACK!" Naruto said as he recognized the man as one of the ones that didn't like him, causing the boy to throw his practice kunai at him to the man's shock. Hitting the headband dead center, Naruto watched the man fall over with a grin before he looked back at the boy.

"Good job, you have defeated the invisible man that has been plaguing the village and country for years… how do you feel?"

"Great, I finally beat my enemy who keeps tripping me." The boy said causing Naruto to grin at that.


End file.
